Pokemon Special: Persona
by Dusk Emperor
Summary: A new transfer student comes to Shiro High, but something isn't right. In this city, people have been coming up as missing, then coming back acting totally different. So join the dexholders (from the adventures manga) to try to figure out what's wrong, with their new found power called "Persona"


**Basic explanation: This is a story based with the characters of Pokemon Special (Adventures) based in a Persona world.**

 **I got the idea from Pokemon Moon with the Ultra Beasts. They're kind of like Personas of the characters, like Lillie is to UB-01. So I wanted to try this out.**

 **This fanfiction will act like a light novel, so it is Japanese based. With the tags of Action, Romance, Comedy (I'll try so please laugh), and ecchi.**

 **So if you enjoy all these, please enjoy this fanfiction of Moon and his friends, going through high school, having happy and sad times.**

 **...**

"Ah… It seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny… *chuckle*."

My eyes fluttered open as I heard a voice speak to me. I was in a weird all blue furnished subway train, my body swaying with the train, as it kept on going through what look liked a black void.

"My name is Igor… I am most delighted to meet your acquaintance"

The person who was talking to me was a very short old man, with bugged out, bloodshot eyes and a peculiar long nose.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room…" Igor shifted his hands around. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter… It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter. Now then, why don't you introduce yourself?"

Igor handed me a piece of paper with the word _Contract_ on it. It also had a line for a name to be written. I unconsciously wrote my name on it, Moon Kurokawa, and handed it back to Igor.

Igor smiled and gave the paper to a woman who stood next to him.

I just noticed the woman now, she was dressed in the same blue color as the train's furnishings, a short one piece dress with black leggings on with a blue ribbon tied in her hair. She had very long ash blonde hair, with piercing yellow eyes. She was beautiful.

She put the piece of paper inside a huge book she had at her side.

"Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?"

Igor took out a pack of tarot cards and laid them out on a table next to him.

"Do you believe in fortunetelling?" Igor smiled. "It's quite interesting, there's always the same number of cards, but everyone's future is different."

Igor flipped one of the cards around.

"The Moon, in the upright position, that signifies uncertainty, a mystery."

Igor flipped another card.

"The Tower….also in the upright position, that signifies the coming of disaster, a sudden change, an upheaval."

Igor clasped his hands together, leaning his chin on his fist.

"Your destiny will have a turning point, a disaster will strike, with a mystery that no one will be able to solve, but maybe you will be able to?"

Igor chuckled, "an intriguing destiny indeed… well then, we shall see to the details later… until then… farewell."

My vision slowly got hazy, then went totally black.

…

"Alright class, I have a special announcement, come on out please"

Miss Akagi beckoned to the closed door.

Miss Akagi was the homeroom teacher of 2-A, for as you guessed it, second years. She had long brown hair and brown eyes, she was young and pretty for a teacher so a lot of the guys tried to hit on her all the time.

The door slid open and a young man walked into the classroom.

He had long black hair that covered most of his left eye, and aquamarine blue eyes.

He was wearing the school issued uniform of a customizable sweater of any color (his was unbuttoned) with fringes of the light brown sweater on the bottom and end of the sleeves, (his was dark brown) , underneath was a standard white collar shirt, with a tie of any color,(his was light blue with white stripes going diagonally) and the regular light brown pants with stripes of red, white, and green going across, up, and down through the pants. He was also wearing a pair of black chucks on.

The boy yawned while taking off his ear buds, hanging them over his shoulders, the buds hung next to the school emblem (a white and red checkered circle) on the left side of the sweater.

The class started to whisper amongst themselves. It ranged from "ohh, he's pretty cute" to "who does this guy think he is?"

Ms. Akagi clapped her hands together to quiet the class.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?"

The boy walked to the board and wrote 'Moon Kurokawa' on it.

"The name's Moon Kurokawa, I hope we get along…" Moon said in a tired voice.

He was strangely tired, even though he slept through the night. He knew he had a strange dream last night, but he couldn't remember what happened, only that he remembered was the color of blue.

'eh, whatever, if I can't remember than it wasn't important.' Moon said to himself while shrugging.

"Ah, teacher, do you mind if I show the new kid around the school during lunch?" A girl with brown hair and blue eyes raised her hand. She was wearing a light brown sweater, unbuttoned, with a red bow and the usual short skirt with the same color as the boys pants.

"Why thank you Blue, is that okay with you, Moon?"

Moon shrugged his shoulders, "I don't mind."

Ms. Akagi clasped her hands together cutely, "alright, now since this is all taken care of…" She looked around the class. "um…you can sit over there" she pointed at a seat near a window in about the middle of the rows of desks.

Moon started to walk over to the seat, the girl named Blue winked at him, smiling mischievously.

A boy close by with brown spiky hair sighed and shook his head.

Moon sat down at his desk. In front of him was a girl who was sleeping, making cute noises in her sleep. She had long blonde hair, tied into a pony tail, at this angle he couldn't see her eye color. She had a tan colored sweater on with red and blue diamonds lined in the middle of it, a pink bow on with the short skirt.

As the class went on, Moon felt eyes staring at him. He looked over at his side and noticed a girl oddly staring at him. She had long ash blonde hair cut straight, with green eyes. Her skin was white as virgin snow with a slight blush on her cheeks. Her soft pink lips started to pout.

"Humph" she turned around away from Moon.

'I guess she doesn't like me?' Moon shook his head, and went back to listening to the lecture.

… After morning classes…

Moon stretched, 'finally it's time for lunch….hmm?'

The boy with spiky hair from earlier walked up to him. He had olive green eyes. He was wearing a black sweater unbuttoned, with a green tie with white stripes going diagonally. He also was wearing purple chucks on his feet.

"A word of advice, you shouldn't associate with that woman, all she is trouble"

"Oh what is that supposed to mean Green?" Blue overheard and walked over to him and Moon.

"You know what I'm talking about…" Green shook his head.

"You know what, you're coming with me and Moon touring the school." She nodded and pointed at Green.

"Sorry, but I have studying to do, unlike you."

Blue walked over to Green while smiling and whispered something in his ear.

"Ugh… You win pesky woman…" Green turned to Moon. "This is why you shouldn't associate with her."

"Anyways, don't mind Green, me and him are childhood friends"

Blue tugged Moon's sleeve. "Let's go!" Blue half walked half dragged Moon out of the classroom.

Green sighed and followed them out of the classroom.

The girl with ash blonde hair was watching as Blue dragged them out of the classroom. 'hmmp, whatever' The girl pouted.

…

As Blue was dragging Moon around the school there was something going on near a hallway.

A boy was going up to a bunch of girls flirting with them and trying to get their numbers.

The boy had long black hair, sticking out of the front of his hair. He had golden yellow eyes. He was wearing a red sweater and a black tie with yellow stripes going diagonally on it. He also had red high tops on his feet.

All the girls were actually around him giggling and smiling at his jokes.

Moon made a mental note to talk to him later.

"GOLD!"

*stomp* *stomp* *stomp*

At the sound of the stomps, all the girls ran away.

A girl who had dark indigo hair tied into gravity defying low pig tails with blue eyes stomped over to the boy she named as Gold. She wore a tan sweater with a yellow bow. She also had white high tops on.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down super serious gal!" Gold backed off, with his hand held up in defense.

Blue poked Moon in the side.

"That's Crystal, she part of the student disciplinary committee, the head in fact."

Moon looked at her closely, she was pretty cute, but her temper is kind of a turnoff...

"You know the rules Gold, no-" Crystal started to say something but Gold cut her off.

"I know, I know, only show affection to you or else you get jealous, right?" Gold smiled mischievously.

It looked like a vein popped in Crystal's head.

"You idiot!" Crystal screamed with a slightly noticeable blush on her face. She spun around aiming a kick at Gold's face.

Gold backed away, barely missing the roundhouse kick.

"Come on super serious gal, it was a joke, can't you take a jo-urge…"

With Crystal's foot in the air, Gold could see underneath her skirt… Gold stared at it.

"Pink is kind of a cute color for a super serious person like you, huh?"

"Waah!" Her scream echoed throughout the halls. Crystal instantly crouched down holding her skirt. 'I forgot to wear my black spats….'

Crystal looked up at Gold with tears in her eyes. "It's all your fault!"

She kicked him again, aiming right between the legs.

Gold instantly crumpled to the ground.

"ughhh, come on Crys… that was to far…"

"Hmmp, you shouldn't have looked up my skirt."

"But that was your fault…" Crystal wasn't listening to reason.

Crystal started to walk away, but she looked back at Gold's crumpled form, she felt kind of guilty. She turned around.

"Fine, I'll help you go to the nurse's office."

Crystal helped up Gold, letting him lean on her shoulder as they slowly walked away.

Gold winked at a few girls he passed by. He will never learn…

"This whole school is troublesome…" Green shook his head.

"You know you love it" Blue laughed while smacking him on the back.

The rest of the tour around the school was normal. Nothing else crazy happened.

…

After school

…

The bell for the end of school rung throughout the school.

Moon sighed in relief. He put his earbuds back into his ears and flipped out his smartphone, putting on some music. The name ' _Time to make history'_ shone on the screen.

He got up from his chair and noticed the girl with the ash blonde hair was staring at him again.

'weird… why does she keep on staring…' Moon thought while scratching his head.

She noticed that Moon saw and once again turned around with a "hmmp"

Moon shook his head and went out of the classroom.

Moon heard footsteps come closer to him. He took out an earbud.

"W-wait up Moon!" Blue panted, running toward him, with Green walking with her.

"You wanna walk home with me and Green?" Blue winked at Moon.

"Sure, if Green doesn't mind" Moon replied with concern for Green.

Green shook his head, "I don't mind, me and this woman walks home from school everyday."

"It's settled then, let's go!" Blue grabbed their hands and ran out of the school.

As we were walking down the street Blue asked Moon a question.

"So how was your first day?"

"It was alright, this school is full of strange people though…"

Green nodded in approval.

"Well you get used to it, you'll probably become one of those 'weird' people." Blue giggled.

They continued to walk down the peaceful street, talking about random things as cars drove by, the birds tweeted over head. Chiba was a nice city in the outskirts of Tokyo.

The cherry blossoms fell slowly to the ground, it was a beautiful spring evening.

"oh, this is where my apartment is." Moon spoke to them.

It was a normal looking Japanese apartment.

Blue smiled mischievously. 'I'll make a mental note of the location'

Green noticed her scheme filled smile. "Moon, I advise you to move apartments as soon as possible unless you want Blue to do-"

Blue covered Green's mouth. "Alright! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Blue dashed off, dragging Green behind her.

'yup, weird alright…' Moon shook in his head, as he climbed his apartment's steps. He grabbed his key and unlocked his door, stepping inside.

His apartment wasn't that big, it had a small kitchen, a small living room, and a bedroom of about 5 tatamis long.

Moon opened his fridge, grabbing a rice ball from it and sitting down at his table.

As Moon was eating, he thought to himself. 'I probably should of asked Blue about that girl who kept on staring at me. Eh, I'll ask her tomorrow.'

Moon finished eating, licking the rice off his hands.

"Ugh, I'm tired…"

Moon started to trudge toward his room, when the door bell rung.

"Hmm…?" Moon looked over his shoulder. 'was that Blue already? Was green serious about me switching apartments?'

Moon unlocked the door and was surprised at what he saw. It was that ash blonde hair girl…but her uniform was slightly tore up.

"A-are you alright?"

Her white sweater had blood stains on it.

She lost her balance and started to fall down.

Moon caught her in his arms. 'what happened to this girl…?'

He brought her into his apartment and locked the door. He carried her into his room and laid her on his bed.

"I might have some bandages in my bathroom." Moon ran into the bathroom grabbing bandages and alcohol.

Moon got back to his room and realized something. 'I gotta take off her shirt to clean her cuts…

Moon slapped his cheeks, 'no, I gotta help her.'

With shaking hands he slowly lowered his hands toward her sweater and collar shirt.

Moon's heart was beating incredible fast, he felt like he would have a heart attack. His face was heating up as he unbuttoned the sweater and undershirt.

Her white skin slowly peeked out from her shirt, and He could see her white bra, around her smaller breasts.

His breath got caught into his throat. 'I gotta focus!' He dipped a cotton ball with the alcohol and started to rub it over all her cuts. He than wrapped all of it up with bandages.

*phew* Moon wiped the sweat off his face. The girl's breathing went back to normal.

He grabbed his sheets and covered her with them.

'I guess I'll let her sleep here for the night…' Moon face went red at the thought of having a girl sleeping in his room.

Moon looked at her closely.

"S-she looks like someone I saw before…surrounded in blue… whatever…" Moon got up and closed the door. 'I'll just sleep on the couch.'

Moon sat on the couch. He had a crazy day today…his eyes started to get heavy… soon he was deep in sleep.

…

 **There. First chapter done. How is it? Awesome? Good? Meh? Bad?**

 **Since this is the beginning, expect more, a lot more. I have a lot of things planned for this fanfiction. Please review for questions, comments, and suggestions.**

 **By the way the ages of the characters who were introduced are as follows: Moon (16), Blue (16), Green (16), Gold (15), Crystal (15) ad the ash colored girl ( who you can easily guess who is.) is 15.**


End file.
